Heizer Hayling
Heizer Hayling is a fireman, someone who helps the railroad engineer in operating the train. He uses the Timetable to prevent a tragedy, caused by the escaped prisoner Jiryis, that killed many passengers on the Highland Railroad, including Kamilla’s mother. Heizer is present in the ''Timetable'' story. __TOC__ Background Twelve years before Hugh and Dalian’s era, Heizer was operating a train in the northern part of the kingdom, on the Highland Railroad towards West Highland, when Jiryis, an escaped prisoner who disguised himself as the railroad engineer, hit him in the head with a coal shovel. The murderer destroyed the brake system and the regulating valve of the locomotive and disappeared. Unable to deaccelerate the train, Heizer left the passengers behind, saving himself from a derailment that killed many, including Kamilla’s mother. The fireman hurt his right leg in the process of jumping off the train. Blaming himself for the tragedy and regretting his decision, Heizer sees an opportunity to correct the past when he laid his hands on the Timetable.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian light novel, Chapter 1, volume 5. In the manga, Jiryis pushes him off the train into a void where countless arms are seen. The adaptation suggests that Heizer is a former soldier and also reveals that he got the Phantom Book from Rasiel.The Mystic Archives of Dantalian manga, Chapter 10. Personality Heizer could never forget the tragedy he was involved twelve years ago. He wants to save the people that were aboard the train no matter what. He’s ready to offer his own life to change the past. The fireman regrets leaving the passengers behind. Appearance He’s described as a thin man, past his thirties, wearing a long coat. He has an unnatural posture, supporting himself with a cane due to his injured right foot. In the manga, he also uses a scarf, a black hat and bandages that cover his left eye consumed by the Phantom Book. His nose is covered by freckles. In the past he would wear formal clothes to work, including a dark tie and a cap decorated with a badge depicting a crown. Plot Heizer haven’t exchanged a word with the engineer who boarded the train. The fireman had to intervene when he began to destroy the break system of the locomotive. Heizer was hit in the head with a coal shovel. Then, he saw the assailant jumping off the train. Heizer followed soon after, unable to stop the vehicle and prevent the derailment that would kill the passengers. Twelve years later, he used the Timetable to board the ghost train at the deserted Granholm Station, going back in time to the night of the tragedy. Hugh and Dalian, interested in the Phantom Book, went after him. The man tried to change the past by stopping the train, but he was restrained by a detective that was aboard looking for an escaped prisoner. Although Heizer revealed himself as the fireman responsible for the train, the official still suspected him. Hugh believes in Heizer’s story, but he’s unable to prove his innocence. Dalian addresses Heizer to ask about the Phantom Book, but the item is seized by the detective as evidence. They eventually learn that the escaped prisoner hid himself in the driver’s compartment. It was too late, however, since the murderer had already destroyed the brake system and the regulating valve of the train. A glimpse of a man falling down a slope is seen outside, indicating that Heizer from the past had just saved himself from the tragedy, leaving the passengers behind. This time, Heizer decides to protect everyone. Hugh follows him to the exterior part of the vehicle. Heizer almost falls off the coal-car, but Hugh pulls him back. They both reach the driver’s compartment, where Heizer hits Hugh in the head with a coal shovel. The fireman decouples the passenger cars from the locomotive, sacrificing himself. Heizer died when the locomotive derailed and exploded after rolling down a cliff. The emergency brakes of the passenger cars were overheated. Nonetheless, Heizer’s effort was not in vain. The Timetable showed that, in the future, a railway would take freight trains to the top of the mountain. The passengers were safe once the ghost train changed to the new path. Back to Hugh and Dalian’s era, the Granholm Station was thriving now that the tragedy was prevented. Hugh sees a piece of paper inside a glass case displayed on a wall. The old newspaper had published an article about Heizer Hayling, the man who gave his life to save his passengers. He was smiling in the photo, as if satisfied for having changed his fate. Ryze (1).jpg|Heizer waits for the ghost train. Ryze (2).jpg|The fireman reveals his identity. Ryze's sacrifice.jpg|Heizer sacrifices himself with the locomotive. Heizer tribute.jpg|An article honors Heizer's heroism. In the manga adaptation, Heizer is pushed off the train into a void with countless arms. The Timetable goes out of control when it’s touched by the detective. Heizer saves the official by closing the Phantom Book once again. The fireman grabs the Timetable before running to the driver’s compartment. He crawls over the passenger cars, but Hugh blocks his way, pointing his gun at him. Heizer quickly gains his trust. He presents him with the Phantom Book before disconnecting the passenger cars from the locomotive. The men exchange salutes. During Heizer’s last moments, it’s revealed that a little girl gave him the Timetable and the opportunity to change the past. Hugh and Dalian eventually visit the hero’s grave to pay their respects. Ryze's death.jpg|Heizer is pushed off the train, as seen in the manga. Hugh Ryze.jpg|Hugh stops Heizer. Ryze's final.jpg|Heizer's last moments. Trivia * Heizer is a German word equivalent to fireman or stoker.Fireman (steam engine). (2017, October 26). In Wikipedia, The Free Encyclopedia. Retrieved 00:50, January 17, 2018, from https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Fireman_(steam_engine)&oldid=807133087 References Category:Male Characters Category:Phantom Book Users Category:Deceased Characters